Six bodies and six loves
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Pein has to capture all the bijuus. What happens when one of them gives more trouble than the others? And why is Pein hiding something from the rest of the organization? And what does Breeze have to make him go beyond obsession?


Hey there! This is The Puppet Master 16 hope you like this story. I'll update the next chapter to a reader called Laura.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Six bodies and six loves

**Summary: **Pein has to capture all the bijuus. What happens when one of them gives more trouble than the others? And _why_ is Pein hiding something from the rest of the organization? What does Yumi have to make him go beyond obsession?

**Main charact****er**: Nagato/Pein

* * *

><p><strong>Info:<strong>

**Name**: Breeze Yumi (7 tailed Jinchuuriki)

**Age**: 17

**Affiliation**: none

**Bloodline**: unknown

**Element**: Fuuton (She also can control Doton because the Shichibi no Kabutomushi /7 tailed bijuu)

**Personality**: Sweet, lonely, bitchy and hot head.

**Likes**: train, sky, rain, paint, read and calm days.

**Dislikes**: Akatsuki, jerk people, underestimate her, mocking her, hot days and peoples who tells her what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Capture? Not really.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving the Akatsuki hideout<strong>

"It's a nice day to capture some Bijuus." Deidara commented as he walked with his partner Tobi the annoying brat while gazing the sky.

"Deidara-senpai?"

'_Oh no, not again.'_ Thought Deidara irritated as he looked at the man with the orange mask. "What?"

"Just to say hello and Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said with a childish voice.

"Go to hell." Deidara clenched his fists.

"AH." Tobi gasped. "Deidara-senpai is evil."

'_I must relax. This can't be worst.' _Lost in his own thoughts Deidara didn't notice, Tobi's foot on his leg, making the blond fall hard onto the ground.

"_TOBI _YOU'RE DEAD." Deidara screamed, clearly angry.

"Oops." Tobi started to run pretty fast to get rid of Deidara's rage.

The S-ranked criminal made clay spiders and threw at Tobi who continued to run."Katsu." yelled Deidara in a long distance.

Tobi was thrown away because of Deidara's bomb. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" He yelled. Deidara who was now flying in his clay bird, heard Tobi landing with a loud thump. "I like that noise, un." Deidara said with his rude but amused voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in that day<strong>

Tobi was making his way to the Akatsuki hideout and Deidara was trying to find him because they were supposed to be inside together, to extract the bijuu.

Deidara was on the way to the Akatsuki hideout when he saw, Tobi waiting for him and then he asked with an angry tone. "Tobi you are an idiot. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"But Tobi was looking for you because Deidara-senpai is a good partner." Tobi lied.

"Give me a break. You're such a liar so don't start." When they entered the hideout they came face to face, with circular lavender eyes…..the leader.

The Akatsuki leader said to all the members with a demanding and dark voice **"Hurry up and **_**let's proceed with the bijuu extraction**_**."**.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Kakuzu who let her escape." Hidan commented relaxed, making Kakuzu glare.

"I'm gonna _kill you, Hidan."_

"_Silence. I don't want to hear any more excuses. This is an organization and we have a goal to complete. Do your job __**without failures**__. It's clear that it was a mistake to give that mission to you two._" the leader said with a calm voice.

They waited for Pein to make his special jutsu and then each none of them went to their supposed place.

* * *

><p><strong>At Pein's Office <strong>

After the bijuu removal Pein were seated on his chair currently talking with Konan. "How is the progress with our goal?" asked the pierced man, looking at the jinchuuriki's file.

"We need the 9, 8 and…..the 7 tailed bijuu." said Konan.

"I want those bijus and I'm going to get them."

"How can the 7 tailed jinchuuriki escape without any effort?"

Slamming his fist on the table making Konan flinch."It's so hard to get that girl?"

"Pein calm down, we will capture her."

"_**Calm down? **_How do you what me to calm down. That brat is mocking us._**"**_

"Nobody can know that she has this effect on us." Konan crossed her arms.

"If Deidara and Tobi don't bring me that bijuu, I will capture her by myself."

Getting up the leader turned his back to his partner."Go and tell to the Akatsuki members to get ready for the next meeting." Pein said to konan.

"Ok." She said before leaving.

"_**This goal must be complete."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Akatsuki meeting<strong>

"Deidara and Tobi didn't catch the 7 tailed bijuu, because Deidara was doing stupid things and Tobi was trying to warn him to stop with those bad things, because the leader doesn't like that." Tobi said while trying to save his ass.

"Shut up, you are trying to put leader against me."

"Shut up both of you. I have an important communication, so do." Pein said gaining the attention.

"Akatsuki members." He started." The 7 tailed jinchuuriki is now our top priority."

"But I thought the Kyuubi was first." Kisame spoke.

"This one has a particular power we're seeking for a long time." Pein looked to the blue man. "She can't flee forever. She can't escape from us."

" I will bring her." Itachi's calm voice relaxed the tension.

"No. Deidara and Tobi will do it. " Pein narrowed his eyes at Deidara, who swallowed silently.

"Tobi and Deidara?" asked Hidan angry.

"Tell me dear Jashin. Why?" Hidan asked as he closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"If we didn't catch her. You won't have a chance, either." Kakuzu said.

"You're the older between us, I think and you shouldn't underestimate the others."

"Way to go, Deidara-senpai."

"Eheh, let's capture that girly."

"This time you'll stay and watch, Tobi."

"But Deidara-senpai, I'm a member too." The two Akatsuki members went to their supposed mission while the rest went to complete the orders that Konan gave them.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara and Tobi<strong>

"This is boring." Tobi said with a tedious voice.

"Shut up I'm starting to freak out. And you're the reason." Deidara admitted with dreadful words to Tobi.

"What was that?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Tobi said while gazing Deidara who glared at him.

The sound they heard was footsteps on the trees branches. And then without warning Tobi started to jump through the treeswhile screaming with a funny voice, following their target. "HURRY UP DEIDARA-SENPAI. TOBI WILL BE THE AKATSUKI HERO" Deidara made a clay bird, passing Tobi.

The orange masked Akatsuki member wined seeing Deidara's smug expression.

With a controlled voice, Deidara pointed to her. "Come with us un."

"Oh no, not you two again." Breeze rolled her eyes.

"I resolve this, Deidara-senpai."Tobi pushed Deidara away and looked at the girl, who was gazing the masked man lazily."Tobi is a good boy and you're a good girl. Do you wanna pick up flowers and take a walk with Tobi?"

"No."

"Why? Tobi can even give you his first kiss. Please?" He fell on his knees, brought his hands together and begged.

"Is this your partner?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while Deidara covered his visible eye.

"He's my burden." Deidara brought his left hand to his bag.

"Deidara is a men rapist. He doesn't like women. Tobi is better."

"Shut up. Say another word and I'll make you wish you were never born!" Deidara's eyes became white with so much rage.

"Tobi never had a girlfriend in his life. Tobi can be a gentleman and sweet." Tobi cried persistently.

"I don't like sweets so eat this." the girl tossed a bunch of shurikens to Tobi making him scream again.

"Ahhhh. She's a bad girl, she's a bad girl. She attacked Tobi. My heart is broken, Deidara-senpai." Tobi ran to Deidara's direction as she tossed an explosive Kunai, making his orange masked partner fly .

"Feisty." Deidara tossed spiders to the girl, smirking at the same time.

"_Shit_." she cursed while throwing more shurikens to the spiders making them explode with the contact. Creating a big crater on the earth.

The girl escaped easily, leaving behind her supposed captures. _'I know he's nearby.'_ She thought disappearing in the dense forest.

"DEIDARA SENPAI ARE YOU THERE?" Tobi called looking at the hole.

"What we're going say to the leader?" Deidara asked cleaning the dust on his black cloak

"Tobi have an idea. Tobi can go to the leader and tell it was Deidara's fault." Deidara's arm were already on his bag, full of explosive clay.´

"Shut up." the blond guy demanded.

"Errr…oops?"

BOOM.

* * *

><p><strong> Akatsuki's hideout<strong>

"Why I sent you two to catch that jinchuuriki?"

"Was Deidara's fault-!" Tobi said trying to get rid of the guilty.

"_**I don't care.**_" Pein interrupted with a dark voice. "Konan. I'm leaving, take care of things around here." Pein spitted orders to his former teammate.

"You two come with me." Pein ordered.

' _'

Later in the same day the girl was walking and then she froze. She came face-to-face with the Akatsuki leader.

"You." She gritted her teeth's.

His face full of piercings, his dark chakra was like true poison, his orange hair emphasized his pale skin. Yup, things will be interesting for now on.

"What do you want?" She asked with a threaten tone.

"Come with me, now." Pein ordered. He wasn't on his days.

"No way. I'm sick of you." She said while her tone showed displeasure. Pein didn't react to her disobedience.

…

"Okay. Let's finish, this once and for all." Pein said while his dangerous eyes roamed her form. She on the other hand, pulled a kunai and pointed to him.

He smirked.

Minutes passed and soft gentle wind passed between them. _'Now let's see what you can do.'_ he thought as he locked eyes with her.

…..

…..

"Well? Aren't going to capture me?"

"Things would be lot easier if you come by your own will." Pain started to pace the opposite direction, taking the most view he could.

The girl didn't feel good under his piercing gaze. I'm not a puppy. And I don't fear you or any other of your dogs."

Chuckle.

"You should fear us." He stopped. "You should fear…_me_."

"Like that would happen." She mocked as he stayed quiet, observing her shape. Then she caught the direction where his eyes were focused.

She blushed and then threw a kunai. Only to be dogged easily. "You claim yourself as the Leader?" Pein's eyes kept on her chest, as she fumed with anger.

"You're a joke. A pervert joke." Pein looked at her eyes. Her blush died and then he came back again. His eyes were now on her legs. "Sick, perv." She just received a chuckle as an answer.

"You can't control your emotions. That's your mistake." Pein noted. "You're as woman. You should be used to this kind of "treatment" coming from us."

"Weren't you supposed to capture me?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I know what you are doing." he affirmed while she took a step back.

He did the opposite.

"W-What?" she stutter.

"You're trying to change the subject." he said smoothly.

"So what? Get yourself ready, leader." she mocked again as he stopped.

"_Cute_." he whispered. She didn't want to hear anymore so she turned her back and start to run.

"Let your emotions lead you." Pein smirked watching her run. "And you'll wake up in hell."

The girl was in the middle of a random forest "You're following me." She stated to the orange haired man.

"Last change. Come with me and you might live?" Pein appeared a few meters from her.

"Tch." She said between bloody thoughts.

"No." she threw a kunai, missing her target.

"Don't try to kill a God." He said vanishing like light in the darkness.

'_What was that?'_ she started to panic.

"This is a God speed." Pein's voice echoed. "_I'm a God_." he whispered sending her, a long cold shiver to her body.

'_**Let me help, you.'**_

'_No_.' Breeze tried to ignore her bijuu words.

'_**I don't want to be captured. Let me help you, brat.**_'

'_Shut up.' _She looked everywhere.

'_**Be a good girl, and let me spread my wings and show him that even a God can die.'**_ Shichibi insisted.

'_No. I can do this as my own._' she said trying to prepare her attack. _'I've a feeling that this time is different.'_

'_**Yes this time we'll be captured.**__' _The bijuu growled.

'_No. I sense two more chakras.' _Breeze couldn't focus properly. He bijuu wasn't helping at all and she also couldn't find Pein. '_I need you to-!_' But then she froze.

In a blink of an eye Pein gripped her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. Her arms fell to her sides.

"_**I warned you, didn't i?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Puppet Master 16<strong>- I had to change a few things. And thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will be released soon.


End file.
